Innocence
by The Crimson Wing
Summary: Guy is innocent in several ways that Jade has never been, but he's far from a saint. Maybe that's why he's so perfect. JadeGuy, yo


**AN- **Hello, hello! Isn't this unusual for me? Been into the fandom for...a while... but every time I try to branch out into writing something different I usually get shot in the face for my non-existent skill. I haven't slept in some days though and I just found out that French Classes 2, 3, and 4 are all being combined in one of the most lack brilliant moves performed in the history of the school I'm attending. Which means my caring level is down, so what the heck, I'll be brave for once and actually post something I've written for JadeGuy.

**Mood:** Exhausted and Sick

**Mental State:** Gone like the freaking wind

**Listening to:** Some dude's really horrible brakes screeching, Face Fisted by Dethklok and Chained To You by Savage Garden

**Eating:** I wish I could eat

**Drinking**: LIFE D:

Bored of talking about me now.

**Story Title:** Innocence

**Pairing:** JadeGuy

**Rating:** ...I guess PG or something close to it

**Warnings:** _SPOILERS FOR RANDOM THINGS SUCH AS EVIL PLANS THAT REVOLVE AROUND THE PLOT!_(but only if you squint)Guy and Jade's past (names, titles...), OOC-ness because I can't write Jade and or Guy (not helped by tired right about now), probably language, slight perversion, uber generic to the max scenario that's probably been done a billion times...and spelling of the names of places o-o FAIL!

**Time Limit:** An hour! (completed with lots of erasing a single sentence within 53 minutes)

**Summary:** Guy is innocent in several ways that Jade has never been, but he's far from a saint. Maybe that's why he's so perfect. (JadeGuy, yo)

* * *

_**Innocence**_

Guy is innocent. Jade does not only think this, but he knows it, intuitively.

Of course, this all depends on whom he's being compared to. If he were to stand against a newly born replica or child who has not seen scorn nor bitterness, then he would be far worse off, but considering Jade is neither replica nor child, or devoid of sin (a fact that he is faced with every time he looks upon Luke Fon Fabre), the blonde's innocence is apparent, especially to the fonist of garnet hues.

It was on a night while traveling to Grand Chokmah that Jade sat, pondering this quality, the rest of the group passed out in various states of disarray around the campfire while he and Guy took watch. It started as an idle thought, something to keep him occupied as he sat in the silence with only the crackling of the fire to fill the void. The Necromancer was far from uncomfortable, as he and Guy often ended up being the watch. As it were, he even enjoyed the young lord's company and they could hold a steady conversation would it be appropriate. But it wasn't this time, and Jade didn't feel much like talking anyway, so he sat on his side of the fire and peered through shadowed lenses upon Guy.

Pure wasn't the right word to describe Guy, not quite. While he was honest and generally open, especially since the removal of the curse slot, an intangible darkness lurked as a constant around the young lord, a solemn maturity bred of years of repressed malice and anger at those who had cast his home into the sea. The rage was something that rarely showed, but it was there and it would ignite his brilliant, shimmering orbs of blue into a dark, stormy cobalt, set his usually friendly visage into the snarling mask of a beast. But it was a mere shadow, a swaying thing that had to be prodded fiercely to show.

In that way, Guy was so much different then Jade. More innocent, dripping less with the brutality the world had thrown his way. The blond was prompt to emotions, anger, love, frustration, and was highly open about them. Jade had sealed his away long beforehand, cast it behind a banner of a cool smile and scathing words. Jade could kill on a whim. Guy couldn't without practical reason. Jade had become...well, jaded by the world and its harsh realities. Guy had pulled through with his head above water and a smile on his lips.

One could almost accuse Guy of being naïve for that smile, but it was a slim chance. His opinions were brash, but validated by a wisdom and strength, something few people with high opinions possessed. He carried himself with pride but was modest and offered a smile to any who deserved it and called on its need. The true picture of a knight in shining armor.

And Jade was the Evil Fonist. It almost made him laugh.

"Hey, Jade." Guy's voice floating over the campfire brought the colonel to attention.

"Hm? Something on your mind, Guy?" Jade straightened, giving one of his famous enigmatic smiles. When Guy grinned back, a sheepish little gesture, the fonist chided the faint flutter his stomach gave.

"Ah, it's just that..." The blond's grin grew a bit more wary and he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he was prone to when he was nervous, but Jade took careful note of the unusual blush painting across bronzed features. "You were staring at me. I was wondering if you had something on your mind."

Yes, scare the poor boy off by staring at him, Colonel Curtiss, It had hardly been his intention to stare at the young noble (and though he'd never say it out loud, he'd hardly complain for the view), but it did open up a realm of questions. But Jade, while a curious man, knew when and when not to pry too deeply, so the mysterious smile never wavered as he pushed his glasses up and pulled honey-brown locks from his face.

"My apologies, I was merely pondering. But do tell me Guy, we've all been dying of curiosity... Since your phobia of women has pervaded your life throughout, does that leave you without a first kiss?"

Apparently, this hadn't been what Guy had expected as he seemed to choke on air, face flushing as he half-groaned, half-yelped, "Jade!"

"Or perhaps you have had your first kiss stolen?" The grin was gradually getting more broad as Guy shrank in on himself. "Or maybe you've kissed a man?"

At the last mention, the blond stiffened, his face seemingly as red as it could go, and the colonel didn't fail to take notice of the others posture. It was something of a hunched in pose, something Guy had begun to adopt when acting as mediator between Tear and Luke, as if he were protecting himself. Somewhat like a crab. Jade mulled over progressing his attack in a new direction, considering Guy's silence, but was pleasantly surprised when the young lord broke the spell himself.

"No, I've never been kissed, all right?" He huffed. "So what? It's not like I'd have really had time to, raising Luke and all, even if I weren't afraid of women." Jade arched a brow and the blond, as if struggling with himself not to simply inform the colonel to 'kiss my ass', twitched a little before gritting his teeth and adding, "And the selection of males isn't all that great around the manor you know."

"Oh, you're not as close minded as I'd feared!" Jade said. The delight in his tone was highly bloated, but it rang true; some tiny part of him that had become fond of the blond and his fiercely determined innocence had half-feared that Guy didn't like men.

His words, however, had the exact opposite affect on Guy, who curled his knees to his chest as if sulking, heaving a sigh. "I know I've all ready told you this...but you really are obnoxious."

"Again I must apologize," Jade drawled, shrugging, "I had no idea that it was such an issue for you." He hesitated then. It was a brief pause, something that would hardly be missed, but his mind was waging an internal war with itself. He was the dark and if anything, Guy was the light. And was he even sure of what he was doing? Jade could taunt and tease and tempt all he wanted, but long ago he had walled up his emotions against the world.

Guy deserved better then someone who was even uncertain of the sensation of 'love'. But it was as he thought this that he colonel also remembered the delicate rose over defined cheek bones and the flushed sapphire of normally calm azure hues. He was also rudely reminded of continents falling and the slender chance that they would all escape alive.

He'd take a chance. If only a little one. Calculate his moves.

"Then again, is that any way to speak to the person who's going to solve your little dilemma?" Jade tacked on coolly.

It was vague, distant, but as if he were on the same wave length, Guy knew exactly what the colonel was talking about. Even if he'd said that he didn't know, Jade could read the acknowledgment in his eyes. The young lord bit his lip as if he were confirming, a quick flash of white over pink, before he lowered his gaze, voice quaking and soft.

"Jade..."

Of course it would be then that Luke would decide to wake up, whining loudly about being stuck on the ground and stretching so far that he practically kicked Anise in the head, which set her off to complaining and groaning. For his part, Jade didn't mind much anyway, only smiled at them all, which seemed to piss Luke off even more (to the colonel's delight).

Still, before raining on Luke's field day, bloody hues contemplated Guy for a moment longer as the blond struggled to regain control of his features, mask them. Yes, Guy was innocent, in more ways then one, tainted only faintly by the dark, but he was far from a saint. Mortals could never be so and still retain their humanity. Maybe that was why Jade found Guy to be so fascinating to consider, so attractive.

Innocence with a splash of color.

"Pardon me, _Master_ Luke for rousing you from your no doubt intuitive dreams with my _ghastly_ voice."

"Bite me!"

-Owari-

* * *

This came out oddly, I don't care for it much, but the idea stuck with me and wouldn't leave me the hell alone. Forgive the overlybrash!Jade and the overlyshy!Guy and the horriblewriting!skills. It's been a while since I've touched the game. Have to start in again on writing things for it somewhere though, yes?

And I was going to flush out and give life to the first kiss thing, then I noticed that someone else beat me to the punch too recently for me to be comfortable so I curbed it. Hoping it wasn't too horrible, I'll try to press out something less crap-tastic after I've had several hours of sleep and the plot bunny strikes again!

Reviews appreciated, flames used to burn Natalia... I... mean... uh... burn... ... ... fire...wood... and critique... ... ... ... Actually for once I'm not looking for it.

-The Crimson Wing was here for the first time in a while and is really...really...tired.


End file.
